The Collection
by Blueberry Night
Summary: (TRADUCCION) Una Colección de 4 diferentes historias cortas. "Hot View", "One Night Out", "The Madonna", y "Naughty Confession". Más detalles antes de cada historia. Slash y Heterosexual. LEMON. Todas las historias contienen alguna forma de Thorki/Thunderfrost. Directa o Indirectamente. Más detalles y advertencias adentro. RATING: M. Lean y Disfruten!
1. Hot View

Rating: M (SOLO AUDIENCIA ADULTA)

Parejas: Mayormente Thor/Loki. Otras parejas pueden aparecer dependiendo de la historia.

Advertencias: Todo desde Slash a heterosexual. Y algunas cosas en medio.

Tipo: Colección de One-Shots

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de estas historias. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la Mitología Nórdica. No me pertenecen ninguno de los nombres/marcas/productos que puedan aparecer.

Nota de Autor: Esta es una colección de cuatro historias Thorki/Thunderfrost. En vez de postearlas por separado las puse aquí para que puedan disfrutarlas de una sola vez. Diferentes historias en donde Thor y Loki **mayormente **se ponen atrevidos de alguna manera. Los detalles serán aclarados antes de cada historia. Espero que disfruten de esta colección, y si tienen alguna favorita, por favor diganme.

Nota de Traductor: (primero quiero aclarar que no voy a poner los cuatro one-shots juntos (perdonen), es que me resulta más cómodo publicarlos en diferentes capítulos (por supuesto, con permiso de la autora).

La autora del fic, Monkan, accedió muy amablemente a dejarme traducir estos pornosos one-shots suyos. Si pueden pasarse por su perfil para mirotear el resto de sus historias, ella les estaría agradecida. Escribe muy bien, y todas sus historias son diferentes e interesantes, y hay algunas otras traducciones de sus fics en español, por si les interesa. Todo lo que necesitan hacer es mirar su perfil.

No tengo word para corregir la traducción, así que si encuentran algún error, por favor disculpenme. Bueno, lean! :D

* * *

_**HOT VIEW**_

Advertencias: H/H, M/H, H/H/M, sexo (todo incluído), vouyerismo.

Parejas: Thor/Sif, OCx2/Loki, implícito Thor/Loki

Resumen: La novia de Thor, Sif, quiere un trío, pero Thor no está seguro del sexo con otro hombre. Y para ablandarlo con la idea, ella lo lleva a un Club Voyeur donde todo su mundo cambia con un hombre en la mira.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? -Le preguntó Thor a su novia que lo arrastraba al club con una pequeña fila de gente y un gran hombre en uniforme parado en la puerta.

-Créeme -dijo Sif en un tono de mareo mal disimulado- Esto será genial.

-Está bien -murmuró Thor cuando alcanzaron el final de la cola y se pararon ahí en silencio. Habían algunas otras extrañas parejas en frente suyo. Todos adultos pero parecían realmente íntimos y cercanos, contrario a lo que Thor estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía ver que Sif estaba realmente feliz por lo que iban a hacer y vestía un largo y ajustado saco sobre la ropa. Su pollera apenas se asomaba debajo de esta y mostraba sus largas y bien formadas piernas en tacos altos. Su rubio cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta y su mano con manicura sujetaba fuerte la de Thor para no dejarlo escabullirse si cambiaba de idea.

Muy pronto la fila comenzó a moverse y todos entraron por la puerta, donde sus abrigos fueron tomados y se pagaba una pequeña suma para los que no tenían una entrada premium, que les permitía entrar más temprano, ver el espectáculo previo y algunos refrescos.

Dentro estaba oscuro con focos iluminando un escenario oval. La débil luz creaba sombras sobre los sillones privados repartidos por la habitación. Cada sillón tenía una pequeña mesita con luces opacas por debajo, siendo su presencia una sombra. No había suficiente iluminación, y se creaban oscuras siluetas de la gente allí dentro, que también se aplicaba a los recién llegados. De todas formas no era fácil ver, aunque no era imposible, con la perfecta vista de Thor pudo observar a varias parejas incriminatorias que no tenían la edad legal. Muchos estaban también vestidos con ropa muy atrevida, más incluso que Sif, que tenía una minifalda y una camisa demasiado ajustada sin sujetador abajo.

Por otro lado, él vestía unos pantalones largos color beige y una camisa blanca. Nada que no pudiera usar otro día.

Sif los condujo hacia un sofá vacío justo frente al escenario y se sentaron, Sif contra el hombro de él, sus amplios pechos empujando y creando una hendidura en medio.

Una camarera se acercó y les ofreció algunas bebidas que rechazaron. Thor estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera pensar en algo.

De pronto, las luces se opacaron y hubieron algunos movimientos en las sombras. Thor pudo escuchar el sonido de pies descalzos caminando sobre el suelo antes de que las luces se encendieran de nuevo, brillantes y potentes, para revelar a dos hombres y una mujer parados sobre el escenario.

Contrariamente a lo que normalmente esperaría, uno de los hombres tenía los ojos vendados y las manos atadas frente a él. La mujer vestía sólo una muy, muy ajustada tanga. Sus pechos estaban desnudos, oscuros mechones de cabello caían sobre su espalda y una cintura delgada. El otro hombre no usaba nada más que unos pantaloncillos de cuero sin entrepierna. Su gigante miembro listo para la acción con rizos en la base. Su oscura piel de chocolate brillaba en la luz, la mujer era de origen hispánico y el hombre cegado en el medio tenía una piel pálida y el cabello peinado hacia atrás cosquilleándole en el cuello. Él estaba completamente desnudo mientras era atado a una cuerda sobre su cabeza.

Thor observó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando las manos del hombre eran atadas sobre él mientras la mujer comenzaba a acariciar su pálida piel.

Una voz seductiva surgió por los altavoces.

-Nuestro invitado esta noche es Loki. ¿Estás nervioso, Loki?

Loki no respondió, a pesar de que sus labios se separaron, dando una pista de que estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar.

-¿Eres virgen, Loki?

El hombre negro al lado de Loki golpeó su trasero, haciéndolo ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

-Sí.

-Entonces haremos esta noche memorable para ti.

La mujer golpeó su rostro antes de que sus manos bajaran por el pecho de él, descendiendo por los abdominales, hasta llegara su polla flácida.

-¿Qué piensas sobre él? -le preguntó Sif a Thor mientras ella también miraba la escena.

Sus manos recorrían el pecho de Thor. Él no podía decir nada así que ella empezó a besar la línea de su mandíbula y oreja, un punto débil que ella conocía.

-Él es sexy y totalmente diferente de ti. Sólo imagina a él y tú. Luz y oscuridad contra tu bronceado y dorado. Sería tan hermoso.

La mujer en el escenario se arrodilló y colocó su boca en Loki. El hombre gruñó mientras el hombre negro se ubicaba a su lado y se acariciaba para ponerse duro.

Para ese momento Sif se había agachado y había abierto la bragueta de Thor. Primero Thor pensó que ella había superado un límite, pero luego fue consciente de que las otras parejas estaban siendo aún más picantes mientras miraban el entretenimiento del escenario.

Con dedos hábiles, Sif tomó a Thor e hizo un recorrido con su mano arriba y abajo antes de tragárselo entero. La acción hizo que Thor cerrara sus ojos brevemente antes de abrirlos y todo lo que pudo ver fue al hombre pálido en el escenario mientras gruñía por el doble asalto en su cuerpo. la mujer estaba haciendo fuertes sonidos mientras chupaba su polla. El hombre negro estaba parado apenas atrás de Loki y sus manos estaban haciendo cosas en su parte trasera que lo hacían lloriquear.

Con un húmedo "pop" Sif lamió sus labios mientras la carne dura pedía atención. Volviendo a sentarse, ella comenzó a desabotonarse su apretada camisa y dejó que sus dos montículos de piel salieran. Las masajeó por un momento antes de mirar al escenario justo a tiempo para ver al hombre meter un dedo en el otro, haciéndolo retorcerse mientras la mujer lo chupaba más fuerte y rápido.

Sif buscó la mano de Thor y la condujo bajo su pollera.

Eso trajo a Thor de sus fantasías mientras sentía que Sif no estaba usando ropa interior. Su área depilada que él había cojido tantas veces estaba casi rogándole por más, cosa que le concedió. Su dedo recorrió su clítoris antes de introducir la punta de éste. Encontró que el interior estaba húmedo y caliente, cuando Sif gimió ante su toque. Sus propias manos seguían masajeando sus pechos mientras el dedo de Thor seguía haciendo su magia en sus partes bajas. Dos dedos más se unieron, y él estaba bombeando su interior buscando ese lugar que la haría llegar.

Un sonoro gemido del escenario llamó su atención y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver al gran hombre negro penetrando al otro. La mujer se puso de pie para besar al chico cegado antes dándoles un beso al otro hombre encima del hombro de su compañero. Entonces, ella tomó la polla que había estado chupando en su mano, acariciándola una vez antes de girarse e inclinarse hacia adelante dejándolo penetrarla desde atrás. Su gemido femenino llenó la habitación y no mucho después todos ellos estaban gimiendo y gruñendo en el escenario.

Elevándose de los dedos maravillosos, Sif se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Thor y se dejó caer sobre su erección. Su húmedo canal rodeándolo, ella se sostenía sobre los hombros de él, mientras que sus manos fueron a reposar sobre sus caderas, mientras ella se levantaba y bajaba sobre su polla dura.

Ella estaba tan metida en su hacer-el-amor que no notó que Thor no estaba realmente prestándole atención, pero si al hombre siendo cojido en el escenario. Desde el lugar en donde estaba sentado, él podía ver la gran polla negra saqueando el culo blanco, y cada escalofrío y sacudida que el hombre hacía mientras su propia polla cojía a la mujer que ahora se sostenía con las manos en las rodillas.

La cabeza de Loki reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros mientras la oscilación de la cuerda llevaba a su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás.

La mente de Thor bloqueó todo excepto por Loki y la maravillosa sensación de su polla hirviendo en un cuerpo caliente. No tomó demasiado antes de que su ritmo fuera el mismo que en el escenario y de pronto él estaba reemplazando al hombre negro y él mismo estaba cojiendo al hombre blanco.

Podía sentir esos músculos ajustándose alrededor de su órgano mientras aumentaba la velocidad, estrellándose contra Loki y hacerlo tragarse sus jadeos y gemidos en un lloriqueo. Sus dedos clavándose en su carne mientras el hombre encima suyo lo montaba con absoluta soltura. El sudor corriendo por sus cuerpos cuando se tensaron por el clímax antes de que un grito escapara de la garganta de Loki mientras su columna se tensaba y arqueaba.

No fue solamente el grito del hombre lo que golpeó los oídos de Thor y lo trajo a la realidad. Sif estaba arqueando su espalda antes de desplomarse encima de él, aún empalmada en su polla dura.

Thor miró hacia arriba, al escenario y vio que el trío aún continuaba, ahora con la mujer aferrándose a Loki con las manos alrededor de su cuello y una pierna echada alrededor de su cadera mientras el hombre negro estaba cojiendolo por detrás.

Tomando la súbita lujuria que aumentaba en él, comenzó a empujar dentro de Sif de nuevo, tomándola por sorpresa mientras se aferraba a sus firmes hombros. Sus pechos casi chocando contra el de él mientras la cojía por minutos, manteniendolo el mayor tiempo que podía. Lo suficiente para venirse casi al mismo tiempo que la gente en el escenario.

Gimió cuando lanzó su carga dentro de su novia, quien estaba mareada por la inesperada reacción que su novio había tenido.

-¿Ves? -dijo sin aliento- No fue tan malo, ¿cierto? -arqueó una ceja hacia su novio.

-No -tuvo que admitir. Aunque no fue exactamente de la manera que ella creía. Él mantuvo un ojo en el escenario, donde ya estaban terminando.

-Entonces, ¿quieres intentar un trío la próxima? -Sif preguntó con evidente esperanza en su voz.

-Seguro -dijo Thor mientras miraba la clara piel del hombre que caminaba fuera del escenario, seguido por sus compañeros- Por que no.

-Bien -ella sonrió- vamos a encontrar a alguien que quiera.

Thor levantó la vista hacia ella con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente a quien podemos preguntarle.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, y si quieren que siga traduciendo el resto de las historias, o si les gustó, o lo que quieran. Yo voy a dejarle sus comentarios a Monkan para que pueda verlos.

review? :D


	2. One Night Out

**_One Night Out_**

Advertencia: H/H, sexo (todo incluído), Incesto.

Pareja: Thor/Loki (humanos)

Resumen: Los hijos de Odín tienen una relación sexual de la que nadie sabe. Pero para estar juntos deben aprovechar momentos cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Una noche Thor lleva a Loki a dar una vuelta en auto con sólo una idea en mente.

Nota de traductora: me llevó menos tiempo del que creí traducir este capitulo. Aunque me costó un montón, hay cosas que las traducía y quedaban como si las hubiese escrito Tarzán xD Pero ya lo corregí y quedó mejor (espero), pero eso diganmelo ustedes!

Y gracias a Monkan de nuevo por dejarme traducir el fic :D

* * *

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó Thor a su hermano menor cuando el otro bajaba al vestíbulo mientras se aseguraba de que su camisa estuviera bien.

-Sí -Loki sonrió al agacharse para colocarse los zapatos cuando Frigga, su madre, salía de la cocina.

-¿Cuándo van a volver, chicos? -preguntó, preocupándose porque afuera estaba oscuro.

-En dos... tal vez cuatro horas. ¡No te preocupes, mamá! Yo estaré con él -dijo Thor tranquilizándola.

Estaban ya afuera de la casa y metiéndose al auto sin mucho preámbulo. El hermano mayor los condujo fuera de la casa y abajo por la calle hacia el lugar donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. Pero en lugar de conducir hacia la casa, Thor tomó otra dirección, dirigiéndolos hacia las colinas.

Loki miró por la ventana del auto plateado mientras la extensión de casas pasaban una tras otra hasta que sólo quedaron una larga carretera y árboles a su alrededor. Su hermano siguió la carretera hasta que llegaron a un camino separado que llagaba a un acantilado con vista a la ciudad. Miles de luces decoraban la oscura noche.

En el momento en el que Thor puso el freno del estacionamiento, Loki se arrojó sobre su hermano y lo besó profundamente. Sus dos brazos alrededor de Thor mientras su cadera se apoyaba en medio de los dos asientos.

El auto se llenó de húmedos sonidos que sus bocas hacían por la repentina liberación.

-Hermano, hermano -jadeó Thor mientras sus manos buscaban la ropa de su hermano menor y comenzaba a sacarla. Cierres fueron abiertos y el asiento fue ajustado para que el respaldo se acerque lo más posible al piso, así, Thor quedó recostado sobre su espalda con Loki medio encima de él.

-Rápido. Rápido -rogó Loki, luchando para sacar su sueter por la cabeza mientras Thor los acomodaba y se aseguraba de que el auto no se iría por el acantilado cuando ellos estuvieran ocupados con otras cosas.

Cuando estuvieron felices y suficientemente desnudos, Thor atrajo a Loki quien captó la indirecta y comenzó a moverse por el auto. Se giró y volvió a acomodarse sobre su hermano mayor, quedando ambos en un 69.

Loki sacó la larga polla de su hermano con su mano antes de tragarla entera hasta la base, el vello púbico cosquilleándole en la nariz mientras sentía su propia polla siendo liberada de sus pantalones y metida en la boca de aquel al que amaba.

Los siguientes minutos se convirtieron en una competencia entre ellos para ver si podían hacer llegar al otro al clímax o distraerlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo fallar. Ninguno de los dos se rendía, sin embargo sentían que sólo había una fina línea entre ellos y su deseo.

Fue Loki el primero que rogó que necesitaba más. Mucho más.

El menor se elevó y arrastró hacia el volante, donde se sentó en cuclillas. Mientras se sostenía en el volante, su polla dura pidiendo por más, miró sobre su hombro para ver que su hermano lamió su labio antes de sentarse y alcanzar a Loki.

Loki tembló al sentir las manos en su cuerpo. Ayudó a quitarse sus pantalones y ropa interior antes de alcanzar el compartimiento del auto para agarrar el lubricante y condones que habían allí. Loki se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo y soltó un pequeño quejido antes de sentarse de nuevo, su mano sobándose la coronilla.

Thor rió ante el lado torpe de su hermano antes de alcanzarlo para calmar a su amante. Sus manos aliviaron los hombros y espalda del otro antes de empezar a seducirlo dejando un camino cercano a las áreas que querían más atención.

Pronto lo tuvo a Loki gimiendo en su regazo antes de tomar el tubo con lubricante y clocar una gran gota en su mano. Fregó sus palmas para calentar el producto, lo untó en la parte baja de Loki y comenzó a dilatarlo.

El joven de cabello negro gimió en el auto mientras su cuerpo era atacado.

-Más. Más -demandó- Cójeme.

-Como desees -dijo Thor, la orden sonaba realmente bien en sus oídos.

Thor se recostó y con la mano lubricada, se lo untó a sí mismo antes de agarrar a Loki y acercarlo, penetrando ese lindo culo con su pene.

Ambos gimieron profundamente cuando Loki se estabilizó, sus manos buscando soporte en sus piernas antes de comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo. Su cabeza se mantenía hacia adelante, con la boca abierta dejando escapar todo tipo de sonidos.

Con las manos en sus caderas, Loki montó a su hermano como si estuviera haciéndolo con un caballo a máxima velocidad. Mantuvo su cabeza baja por lo que no rozaba contra el techo. Sus piernas dolían por el incómodo ángulo, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por lo que el placer fácilmente se sobreponía al dolor.

Thor gruñó detrás suyo mientras veía su polla desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, dilatándolo hasta que sintió la liberación golpearlo. Se mantuvo bombeando dentro y fuera incluso cuando derramó su semilla en Loki, gimiendo profundo desde su pecho. Con la prisa de llegar junto con Loki, agarró su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que Loki terminó en su mano.

El más joven suspiró con alivio mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en los brazos de Thor que lo sujetaban.

-Oh... -dijo perspicaz- Eso fue... intenso.

Thor rió entre dientes.

-Sí. Por mucho desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

-¡Mmm! -canturreó Loki antes de que un pensamiento lo golpeara- ¿Qué hay sobre nuestra coartada?

-¡Mierda! -los ojos de Thor se abrieron- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Mientras mantenía un brazo alrededor de Loki, ellos buscaron su teléfono. Se había caído entre los asientos, pero Loki se las arregló para agarrarlo y pasárselo a Thor. El hermano mayor se sentó derecho, moviéndose de manera que quedó fuera del cuerpo de su amante, teniendo al otro sentado en su regazo mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente su estómago.

Thor abrió el teléfono y marcó uno de los muchos números dentro. Esperó hasta que alguien respondió en el otro lado.

-¿Fandral? Si, soy yo. Necesito que me cubras. Si. Si. Olvídalo. Nos vemos mañana. -y colgó.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Loki cuando vio la pensativa mirada en el rostro de Thor.

-No, en realidad. Fandral dijo que quería conocer a mi misteriosa novia con la estoy pasando tanto tiempo.

Loki resopló por la nariz.

-Ese será el día.

-Lo sé -dijo Thor entre risas, lanzando el teléfono al asiento de atrás- ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? -preguntó mientras sentía su deseo y lujuria por Loki volver.

-Sólo si utilizas condón esta vez porque no voy a limpiar tu auto después.

Thor miró hacia abajo al lugar goteado y sintió una punzada de orgullo crecer dentro suyo.

-Yo limpiaré el auto -prometió- porque creo que te vez absolutamente encantador cuando te _mojas_.

-¿Oh ho? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué tienes en mente para mi esta noche antes de ir a casa?

Thor hizo una mueca de cuidadosa consideración.

-Estaba pensando -se lamió el labio inferior- que quiero poseerte de nuevo y llenarte hasta que pueda ver mi semilla derramar de tu cuerpo.

-¿En serio? -Loki miró a través de sus pestañas- ¿y cómo vas a ejecutar esa idea?

-Fácil -Thor ayudó a Loki a girarse, así sus pollas se frotaban una contra otra- .Cojiéndote fuerte, profundo y brutal.

Sus labios estaban a sólo milímetros y podían sentir el aliento del otro.

-Suena como un buen plan.

* * *

Espero que se haya entendido todo, y que me haya quedado bien, por favor si encontraron algún error, haganlo saber :D

hay una parte casi al último, después de la llamada de teléfono, que Loki le dice a Thor "ese será el día". No estoy muy segura de a qué se refiere y no entendí como encajaba con el contexto así que lo dejé como estaba, aunque creo que son esas frases "locales" (por llamarlas de alguna forma) y que tal vez en español tenga otro tipo de traducción diferente (en ingles dice "That would be the day").

Bueno, eso es todo. Si son tan amables de dejar review, porque la autora los lee todos :D

(aún quedan dos capitulos más! asdfasdf)


End file.
